Karl Landzaat
Engineer |Likes = Kevin Abbott Lynn |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Ironworker (former) Gallian militiaman (former) |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles Anime |Japanese = Takahiko Sakaguma |English = Liam O'Brien }} is a twenty-three year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Karl also appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile He worked at a Fouzen ironworks until the incursion of the Imperial Darcsen hunters drove him to evacuate to the capital. Meek to the point of being paralyzed in the face of danger, he nevertheless chooses to join the militia in hopes of a peaceful future with his lover. After marrying his Darcsen lover, Lynn, the two have had many children and are in the process of living happily ever after. Expanded Biography Karl had a job in the ironworks on the outskirts of Fouzen before he had to flee to the capital city in order to avoid the Imperial Darcsen Hunters. Being rather fainthearted, Karl tends to freeze up when overcome by fear, but joined the militia in order to ensure a safe and happy future for himself and his girlfriend. After the war, he married his girlfriend Lynn and enjoyed a happy family life complete with a healthy baby. As far as Karl is concerned, his wife is the boss. Quotes Selection *"I-I...I'll do my best." *"U-Understood." Attacking *"Haa!" *"Haaahh!" *"Please hit!" Killing a Foe *"Phew." Enemy Sighted *"Hostiles spotted." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Here, I'll help!" *"This is our chance!" *"I...I'll fight with you!" *"I'm here, Kevin. I'll help." (Kevin) *"I can help you, Lynn." (Lynn) Personal Potentials *"Wow...just look at all this steel." (Metal Head) *"Hey...where is everybody?" (Lonely) *"Ahh!...Haahh!" (Head-Lit Deer) Battle Potentials *"Please don't move!" (Undodgeable Shot) *"T-That won't slow me down!" (Poison Tolerance) *"Leave any repairs to me!" (Super Repair) *"I refuse to let it end here!" (Invincible) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you so much." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Please! Hurry! Hurrry!" *"...Please! We need help!" *"Kevin, stay with me!" (Kevin) *"Lynn! Lynn! Don't leave me!" (Lynn) HP Critical *"It-It's all over..." *"I wanna see my girl..." Unconsciousness *"Soo...dark..." Death *"Lynn...Lynn...?! I hoped I'd...get a chance to...say good..." Enter Squad 7 *"M-My name is Karl Landzaat, sir. It's a pleasure to join you." Exit Squad 7 *"Y-You've taught me a great deal, sir. Please...Let me know if I can ever be of help." Trivia *As Lynn's lover, Karl is used to unlock her by being downed and rescued in combat after unlocking his hidden potential. Lynn will be recruited to protect him afterwards. *In Valkyria Chronicles 2, he's a non-canon playable character that can be unlock by hospitalizing an ally 10 times. He will join you after you beat the game. *One popular theory is that Karl was going to be the Main Engineer of Squad 7, due to the fact that he is used in the early design art as one of the main characters. Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters